


The Wrecked Alchemist

by FrostyFallon, Veto_power_over_clocks



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, FMA:B AU, It's basically FMA:B but with big robots, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, alchemy done by giant robots, though not word for word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyFallon/pseuds/FrostyFallon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veto_power_over_clocks/pseuds/Veto_power_over_clocks
Summary: After trying to resurrect their dead carrier and paying the ultimate price for their folly, two brothers attempt to fix their damaged frames by finding the mythical matrix. But not everything is what it seems and they unknowingly find themselves in the middle of a plot that's goal is to remake the world as they know it.





	The Wrecked Alchemist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here's the AU no one really asked for and came about from a conversation over on the Infinite Briefcases discord. For the entirety of this story i tried very hard to not copy and paste dialogue directly from the show and instead try and stay true to the personalities of the characters and I hope that shows! This will be a bit slow to update because each chapter is so very, very long but I hope it's worth the wait!

In all fairness, Tyrest knew that there were many who saw him as insane. Far too obsessed with the idea that no one was free of guilt and that there should be justice for anyone who so much as _bent_ the laws. But he didn't care, not right now at least. He was himself a wanted criminal because he only glimpsed the true nature of the government heading the Iacon Alliance. Though perhaps it wasn't _solely_ his newfound knowledge of the government’s highly illegal actions, but the fact that he was currently running around Iacon’s alleyways, the central city of said alliance, placing transmutation circles set to create an army of drones and (hopefully) overthrow Fuhrer Overlord and the rest of the corrupt military. Hard to say, especially considering others had been killed for less.

Either way, he was going to need a bunch of circles.

 

* * *

 

Being called into the Fuhrer’s office was certainly something to be nervous about. Moreso when said Fuhrer was a good three times Skids’ size and could likely crush a smaller mech just by bumping into them. Sure, he seemed friendly enough, but Skids had seen too many soldiers speak their minds just a little too loudly and never be seen again to _not_ be intimidated. At this point the entire Alliance knew to keep their opinions on the Fuhrer to themselves or far, far away from any open ears. Regardless, he shouldn't have to worry about that; he was called in here for a reason after all.

“The Automaton Alchemist? Why would he be here in Iacon?” Skids asked.

“Who knows? The why hardly matters, he’s a criminal and criminals need to be brought to justice. I'm sure if Tyrest were here right now he’d agree. So lucky you!” The massive mech grinned with thinly veiled malice, “You and your mechs get to be the ones to bring him in.”

“We’ll get right on it, sir.”

“Good, Iacon could use more mechs like you, Colonel Skids. Which reminds me, there's a certain up and coming mech who I’ll be placing under your care.”

That caught Skids’ attention.

“Sir, do you mean..?” Skids trailed off.

“The Wrecked Alchemist, Springer. Why Skids,” Fuhrer Overlord smirked, “who else do you know with such a _fascinating reputation?”_

 

* * *

 

Sitting on a roof, having just received the comm to aid in the retrieval of The Automaton Alchemist, Tyrest, were two younglings. Both seeming to be in their third frame, not sparklings anymore but still too young to be considered adult mechs and given their adult frame upgrades.

“Frag me, at this rate we’ll _never_ leave Iacon!” A fairly large green mech said.

“Right after we got our tickets for the transport to Tyger Pax too. Think it’s safe to say we’re not going?” Asked an orange and black mech a few heads taller than the first.

“Can’t say, Roller,” The first mech replied as he shrugged, standing up from where he had been relaxing a nanoklik ago. “Let's just get this Tyrest guy quickly and maybe we’ll make the transport in time.”

 

“Lead the way, Spring,” Roller said, gesturing to the city they had been gazing down at for the past joor.

 

* * *

 

Okay, he knew he was wanted from the military, that was obvious, _but how did_ _they find out he was in Iacon?_ A shot went off somewhere above his head and Tyrest decided running was a much better way to spend his time than pondering how he got into this mess in the first place. If he had more time he might’ve been flattered he was so popular among the rank and file.

 

“There he goes! That way!” Some army grunts shouted behind him. Two more ran out into his path where the alley he’d been in split paths.

 

“Freeze or I’ll shoot!” The one on the right ordered. Both mechs were brandishing standard-issue blasters.

 

Wasting no time, Tyrest activated the Alchemy array engraved into the armor above his wrist, sending bolts of blue alchemical lightning racing down the small alleyway to form two large drones out of the surrounding metal. Each drone launched itself at the two army mechs and took mere seconds to finish the pair off, allowing Tyrest safe passage from the alleyway. Briefly turning back he gave the two drones a silent command to cover his back as he continued his escape.

 

As he came up on the next turn, two more soldiers ran into his way. However, the alleyway was much too small to consider creating more drones. Instead, Tyrest shot his arm out, grabbing the first mech and activating his alchemy. The mech’ frame crumpled around him, metal harshly squealing as his body betrayed itself. The mangled corpse dropped to the ground, leaking precious energon. The second mech, horrified at his comrade’s demise was too slow to react as Tyrest’s hand caught him as well, quickly disposing of him in the same fashion.

 

“Building drones all the time gives one intimate knowledge of Cybertronian physiology and, well, metal is metal. You bend certain struts or pieces of armor and not even the best medic can fix the damage. Pity.”

 

Tyrest turned around, ready to run off, but as he moved to take a step forward a spear landed, embedded into the metal ground mere inches from him.

 

“Alchemy?” He muttered to himself, noticing the small rectangle formation on the spear.

 

“Pretty fragged up, don't you think?” Springer said, glancing to the dying mechs as he approached Tyrest, who turned around at the sound of the approaching mech’s voice.

 

“Someone needs to pay for the crimes of this country; they simply had the pleasure of offering themselves up as penance. It’s equivalent exchange, really.”

 

“Hardly see what alchemy’s got to do with _murder._ ” Springer swiftly lowered his arm to the ground; in a rush of blue electricity the metal beneath him reformed around his arm, creating a gauntlet. He used his newly formed weapon to quickly strike at Tyrest, who barely managed to duck under Springer’s arm. In that brief time, Tyrest glanced at Springer’s arm in shock.

 

“No transmutation circle? That’s not possible!”

 

“Do you ever shut up?” Springer snapped, moving in to attack Tyrest once more. “Now!”

 

At his shout, Roller ran up behind Tyrest and moved to punch him from behind. Tyrest quickly dropped to the ground, only just able to block the second punch from Springer with his arm, which left a nasty dent. Tyrest swiftly got up, dodging and blocking punches from both Springer and Roller. He quickly moved in to grab the gauntlet Springer had fashioned and activated his alchemy. However, instead of a mech crumpling before him, he was left with a mildly shocked Springer. The reaction had failed.

 

“What?!” As he shouted he ducked under Roller’s punch, attempting to tackle him. “You should be nothing more than a mangled pile of scrap!”

 

“Don’t feel too bad; you did give me quite the shock there.” Springer smirked.

 

Finally, Tyrest allowed himself to really _look_ at his opponents, obviously they were mere younglings but beyond that…

 

“Those claws for hands… a talented youngling alchemist with claws for hands and who doesn't use transmutation circles. I’ve heard of you. The Wrecked Alchemist Springer, is it?” He paused and pointed to Roller, “Well, er, if he’s Springer who are you?”

 

“I’m Roller! His _brother!_ That's our whole _shtick!_ Brothers! Traveling together! Helping people! _Why does everyone always forget about me!”_ Roller shouted.

 

“Hey calm down there, Roller. Most just remember me because I'm the state alchemist, I’m sure he didn't-” As Springer attempted to pacify Roller’s temper, Tyrest saw an opportunity to make a break for it. “Where do you think you’re going!?”

 

Thinking quickly Springer blocked the exit of the alleyway with an alchemized wall and lunged to tackle the trapped bot before he could transform and escape. Springer quickly alchemized a rudimentary pair of cuffs; they weren’t as good as stasis cuffs but worked well in a pinch.

 

“Fragging rude to run away after hurting another bot’s feelings like that mech.”

 

* * *

 

“So you’re the Wrecked Alchemist? You really are as good as they say! Thanks for the help!” The soldier in charge of transporting Tyrest praised.

 

“Uh, thanks but credit’s not all mine; I had help” Springer made a vague gesture towards Roller.

“Ah! Well thank you too!” The mech cheerfully exclaimed before a look of confusion came over his face, “And you are? Er...” The mech trailed off.

 

“My Brother, Roller. _Don't you remember?”_ Springer insisted, hoping to avert an episode from Roller by jogging the other mechs memory.

 

“O-Oh! Of course! Uh It’s been a long night you know? Just need to get back to the barracks for a nice long recharge!” Springer would've given a sigh of relief if he could as he watched the mech practically sprint away from the two brothers. _Crisis Averted._

 

“Well the mech had the right idea, should head back to command and tell em what happened then get some recharge ourselves,” Springer gave a half-smile to Roller, “Have a transport to catch and all.”

 

As the two walked off, further down the alley where the military was escorting their prisoner out, Tyrest had already planned his escape. The best thing about being an alchemist known for manipulating metal was that there was never a lack of it for him to use. Perk of living on a cyber-formed world, he assumed. Which made it oh so easy for him to accidentally ‘trip’ and land with his palm open onto the ground, activate the alchemical array engraved on his arm, and send a vast assortment of metal spikes through his current captors frames and one through the cuffs restraining them. From there a quick transformation saw that he escaped into the night. If there was one thing he could count on, it was that the rank and file never learned how to properly disarm an alchemist. Their loss really.

 

“What’s with the light show!?” Springer exclaimed. The light from the alchemical reaction temporarily blinded those left in the alleyway.

 

“Spring look! He’s gone!” Roller exclaimed beside him as the lights died down and the carnage left by Tyrest’s escape revealed itself.

 

“Frag me, that’s messed up.”

 

* * *

 

Skids probably wouldn’t rank this day in his top 5 best days ever, or top 10; there could be an argument made for top 1000, _maybe_ , definitely top 1000000 though. Maybe he should make a list… No, no he was distracting himself. he needed to catch Tyrest, show his superiors up when it was _his_ team bringing in the fugitive, and impress the Fuhrer (failure would definitely lead to his abrupt ‘resignation’ so he decided not to think about that at all). It would’ve been simple really if it weren’t for the two mechs currently sitting in on the couch his temporary office. Though calling it an office didn't really do it justice. the room was massive.         

 

“You know rushing in without a plan or even knowing who you're up against is what gets mechs killed right? I don't ask you to come to briefing because I want to waste your time.” Skids said. Some days Skids seemed to act more like a creator than a superior officer to the two younglings in his office.

 

“Okay, okay we messed up just tell us who this fragger is so we can go back out and _get him_ ,” Springer responded, for once acting his age. Some days? He might as well be their sire.

 

“Right, his name’s Tyrest, formerly known as the Automaton Alchemist. He had served in the Iacon Preservation War but gave no signs of turning traitor,” Skids stood up from his desk and moved towards the only window in his office, “After the war he resigned from the military, went into hiding, and started working against the government, in one of those ‘anti-establishment radical groups’ that like to pop up and cause havoc now and then. So because of all this the Fuhrer has deemed his capture top priority. Dead or Alive.”

 

Oh Primus help him why did he say that. These were younglings! They shouldn't have the ability much less the reason to _kill_ someone. Nautica was going to have his helm for that. Okay, just think, he could fix this. It was days like these he was glad to be a genius.

 

“Not that you have to of course, your orders are only to aid in his _capture_ . The military doesn’t expect younglings to become murderers.” _Nice quick thinking there!_ “But beyond Tyrest, have you two figured out any way to fix your frames?”

 

“Kinda hard to when we have to run around doing other mechs’ jobs all the time,” Bit back Springer. Mouth opening ready to list the many errands the two brothers had accomplished in lieu of advancing their own quest when the door to the office suddenly ‘whooshed’ open.

 

“Skids!! Heard ya got put in charge of the Tyrest case. Talk about a tough assignment, huh? But who knows maybe it’ll help ya get that promotion you wanted!” A fairly large black and orange bot said loudly, “Oh!” The mech exclaimed turning towards the two younglings in the room, “You two must be the Springroll brothers, right? I'm lieutenant-colonel Trailcutter” Trailcutter smiled as he quickly grabbed Springer’s hand and shook it, “And you must be The Wrecked Alchemist Springer, right? It’s nice to meet the youngest bot to ever become a State Alchemist!”

 

“‘Cutter, what are you still doing at HQ? Thought you’d be home by now.” Skids asked before Trailcutter could continue any further.

 

“‘m here on official business,” Trailcutter explained as he turned his attention once more to the two younglings. “I’ve been told you don't have anywhere to stay, so, you two get to come with me!” Trailcutter’s bland look slowly became a full blown grin as he spoke, “Me and my family would love to have you.”    

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

* * *

   

“Hey there sweetsparks!” Trailcutter opened his arms only to be tackled by not one, not two, but _four_ sparklings. Meanwhile, the dark green mech that Springer could only assume was Trailcutter’s conjunx stood in the doorway with a smile on his face.

 

“Sire!” A small chorus of voices cheered, not even noticing the two bots also in the hallway.

 

“I missed you all too, but look, we have guests!” Trailcutter directed the sparklings’ attention to the aforementioned mechs. “I’d like to introduce the Springroll brothers, Springer and Roller.”

 

“Big brother! Little brother!” The smallest of the bunch of sparklings said with absolute certainty pointing to Roller then Springer. Springer barely holding in a laugh. _The kid was pretty cute._

 

“Nice to meet you! I'm Springer and this is my younger brother Roller.” Springer introduced with a smile pointing out himself then Roller.

 

“But I thought younger meant smaller…?” The tiny mech trailer off tilting his head slightly in confusion.

 

“Well maybe sometimes but not always,” Springer replied leaning down and patting the kid on the head, a bit awkward with claws but doable with practice, “And who might you be?”

 

“I'm Drillboy!”

 

“Nice to meet you Drillboy,” Replied Springer, offering a single claw for the sparkling to shake, “and the rest of you…?”

 

“My names Dumpson!” A red sparkling ran up to Springer, shoved Drillboy aside, and grabbed Springer’s claw to shake it. Before Springer could get a word in edgewise another sparkling, this time yellow, grabbed the same claw once Dumpson had let go.

 

“And I'm Power Joe!” The kid grinned before moving aside for the last sparkling to come up and offer his hand. Off to the side Dumpson helped Drillboy back onto his feet.

 

“‘m Mccrane.” The small black mech greeted. Far more subdued than his siblings.

 

“Well it's nice to meet you all,” Springer stood and made his way towards Trailcutter and his conjunx whilst the sparkling hoard began to crowd around Roller in order to introduce themselves once more. “Uh, thanks for letting us stay here by the way.

 

“It's no big deal, what's two more when you already have seven?” Trailcutter’s conjunx replied. “Oh! I'm Hoist by the way, seeing as everyone's introducing themselves. I hope you’re hungry! Grapple can blend an excellent mid-grade.”

 

“You weren't wrong. this is good!” Springer exclaimed, finishing off his cube.

 

“I'm glad you like it.” Trailcutter’s other conjunx, Grapple, responded. the primarily yellow bot offered the youngling a smile. Hoist was next to him trying to discourage Drillboy and Dumpson from competing to see ‘who could finish the most energon the fastest.’

 

“Hey Roller, you ok? You’ve hardly touched your cube.” Trailcutter asked, bringing attention to the black and orange youngling.

 

“Oh um well.” Roller, momentarily startled by the sudden attention, struggled to explain his ‘condition’ silently begging Springer to take over for him.

 

“He, uh doesn't have a mouth! You, er, know how some mechs just have fuel intakes? His is on the back of his neck and it’s kinda awkward to do by himself. In front of others…” Springer swiftly explained.

 

“Oh of course. Sorry there Roller. didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” Trailcutter apologized as the mood around the table rapidly returned back to normal when Drillboy decided to slam his empty cube on the table with a victorious cry having won his challenge against Dumpson.

 

* * *

 

Tyrest thought there really was some merit to others believing him to be insane. After all why, else would he even risk breaking into a state prison just to recruit to the so-called ‘Righteous Alchemist’? He loathed to recruit the mech serving a rather just punishment but he didn't quite have the freedom to be picky at the moment.

 

“Ha! Like I would ever dare to work with a Godless heathen like _you._ I only act by the divine will of Primus himself.” The red and white mech behind the bars scowled at him.

 

“Star Saber, if the two of us worked together we could bring down Overlord and his Primus forsaken _military_ . I know you were there, the ‘Iacon Preservation War,’ you _saw_ what Overlord made us do, saw the monster behind the mech, why else would you murder those officers?” How could the mech not understand! How could someone so God-fearing not see a true demon when it was right in front of him?!

 

“I think you've misunderstood my motives in killing all those officers. I didn't kill them to _send a message,_ not the kind you're thinking of, no, I killed them because they tarnished the name of Primus. A crime which in itself should be punishable by death.” Star Saber said with a laugh. It seemed he wouldn't be getting anything out of the mech that wasn't a transmuted blade right to the spark.

 

“That's a real shame Star Saber, it truly is.”

 

“Lying is also a sin in the eyes of Primus, _Tyrest._ ”

 

He ignored the parting jab as he walked past the mangled corpse of the guard. He did, after all, still have work to do.

 

* * *

 

If he was being honest, it had been a long time since he had had trouble falling into recharge, a longer time since it had been because he was worried about someone other than himself, but here he was. Though before he could follow that particular processing thread, soft footsteps caught his attention. Looking up he watched as Hoist walked into the room his dulled optics showing how tired he truly was.

 

“Can’t recharge, Trails?” Hoist asked as he sat down next to his conjunx.

 

“Guess not," He responded lamely.

 

“‘s not like you to stay up late anymore. Everything alright?”

 

“Ya I'm fine, it’s just…” he trailed off, not quite sure how to explain his thoughts at the moment.

 

“You're worried about them, those two brothers, right?” Trailcutter just nodded dumbly, though, he mused, it wasn't surprising that Hoist could practically read his mind after being together for so long.

 

“It's just,” Trailcutter started trying to find the right glyphs, “State alchemists aren't really the most _well liked_ mechs out there. And I- I just-” he frowned, “They're still _younglings_. I can't imagine what it must be like for them to go through all that...”

 

* * *

 

He probably should be getting some recharge but he kept thinking about what had happened that orn. Chasing a criminal, getting _duped_ by said criminal, the near slip up at dinner… _And hadn't that been a close call_ he thought unconsciously clenching his clawed hand. While it was true Roller had a fuel intake, if anyone were to get a closer look at it they would immediately see the surgical scarring of the protoform and know it had been added to his frame.

 

“Spring you awake?” Roller’s voice came from the other berth in the room, interrupting Springers thoughts.

 

“Ya,” He whispered back.

 

“Do you think we’ll ever fix our frames? With the Colonel always giving us assignments we hardly get time to look for a way, and if that keeps happening…”

 

Springer felt himself frown and kept his gaze locked at the ceiling.

 

“We will, trust me Roller. Skids can't drag us into his mess forever,” He rolled onto his side to face Roller, “I _promise_ we’ll fix our frames.”

 

* * *

 

It was laughable how _easy_ it was to sneak around the city at night. Almost as if the military had just forgot he existed entirely. _Though,_ Tyrest thought darkly, _it makes my job much, much easier._ Case in point, he reviewed the decently sized alchemy array he’d just finished etching into the metallic sidewalk.

 

“One more…” He whispered to himself. _One more and I’ll finally enact justice for those killed in the name of ‘preservation.’_

 

* * *

 

Skids was slagged, absolutely, 110% _slagged._ Overlord hadn't been exactly ‘happy’ when his team was unable to bring in Tyrest last night and if he didn't manage to bring him in today… Well, best not to dwell on his untimely death and focus on the mission at hand. Like, uh, giving orders! That was something he could do well!

 

“We have a confirmed report that Tyrest broke into Iacon State Prison last night. We still don't know exactly what he’s up to but we do know that he’s growing bold in his moves, meaning we’re short on time. So, close all roads and search every _inch_ of the city. The Fuhrer himself has ordered he be shot on sight when found. But, if I get to him first, he’s mine.”

 

Oh slag him to the _pits._ He needed to stop opening his mouth, ‘he’s mine,’ Primus, Nautica was right he was gonna just get himself killed one day by opening his dumb mouth and saying something so stupid like “Oh sure let me just 1v1 Overlord! Nothing could _possibly go wrong!”_

 

* * *

 

“Medic! We need a medic over here!” An army mech beckoned over to where one mech, barely alive underneath the mutilated armor, sat propped against a wall.

 

“Report back to headquarters, five mechs down!” Ordered another.

 

“That's brutal,” Said Roller standing next to Springer.

 

“What a way to go, having your own frame turn against you.” Springer said, “Come on, can’t just stand around and wait for this fragger to come to us.” He turned away from the blatant massacre and walked off with Roller in tow.

 

* * *

 

Tyrest sat hunched on the ground, carving the last circle needed to finally get his revenge on Overlord.

 

“All done.” He said to himself, standing up. However, not long after standing alchemized spikes shot out of the wall beside him, forcing him to maneuver out of the way quickly.

 

“Those are some great reflexes! Not many can dodge my alchemy so easily!” A voice from the opening of the alleyway praised Tyrest.

 

“That voice… Is that you Thunderclash?”

 

“Correct!” However, this time the voice didn't come from the alleyway but beside him as the rest of the wall gave way to a large bot with a teal upper half and flame like bottom half. “I’m glad you remember me, The Valiant Alchemist, Thunderclash!”

 

“Still annoying as ever I see,” Acting quickly he alchemized two drones to attack the other alchemist. “I’ve always wanted to be the one to finally bring you down!” He alchemized a few more to his aid, careful to leave his circle undamaged.

 

“You’ll need more than some lousy drones to beat me!” Thunderclash said as he swiftly impaled the two previous drones and moved into a stance, ready to fend off the small incoming army.

 

The noise from the alleyway and the small bits off metal that were tossed around as Tyrest’s drones were brought down alerted the nearby military to the fight, specifically two brothers close by.

 

“Major!” cried Roller as he and Springer ran down the alleyway behind Tyrest. Finding himself suddenly surrounded on both sides Tyrest swiftly slammed his hand onto the wall, creating a drone right next to where the two newcomers were running up. Roller, seeing the incoming attack before Springer quickly grabbed his brothers arm and yanked him backwards and thus out of the way of the attack. Tyrest seeing his chance ran past the two.

 

“Ugh, thanks for the quick save there Roll.” Springer said, “But the fragger’s getting away now.” he scowled.

 

“Follow me, Springroll brothers!” Thunderclash ordered, running up to the two mechs.

 

“Right!” The two responded in unison, following the larger mech as he ran after Tyrest.

 

* * *

 

Night had fallen since Tyrest had escaped the trio of alchemists in the alleyway and the military had yet to cease running around the city. From his view atop one of the many buildings in the city he could see them all scramble around, desperate to find what was right under, or over, their olfactory sensors.

 

“It’s been quite a while, Automaton.” A voice came from behind him. _At Least some mechs know to look up once in a while._

 

“Ah, Skids, so they've sent The Supreme Alchemist after me have they?”

 

“Look, we don't need to fight just come quietly. I’d rather not fight a _war buddy_ ”

 

“ _War Buddy?!_ I knew no _friends_ in that unjust massacre! Just corrupt officers and their pit-spawned _turbo-hounds_.” Tyrest spat.

 

Skids chose that moment to attack, alchemical lightning sparking around him as he directed the metal roof to trap Tyrest. However, Tyrest took this opportunity to strike as well but at an energon line running on top of the roof causing the line to burst and spray precious energon around the rooftop and the soldiers spread around. Seeing his escape once again Tyrest ran.

 

“Can't transmute when you're covered in energon you know? One little spark and all that's left is a charred protoform.”

 

He made his way towards the nearest transmutation circle he’d carved up, partially hidden by rubble during the fight earlier. Clearing off the rubble quickly he was relieved to see the circle still in perfect condition.

 

“Don’t move!” Springer ordered form the mouth of the alleyway. “Was curious as to what you were doing lurking in all those alleyways and what do ya know? You lead me right to the spot.”

 

Tyrest couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him. _These younglings really think they’ve got me all figured out?_ He began to stand from where he had lowered himself to check on the circle.

 

“Stop!” Roller shouted, appearing at the other end of the alleyway and stopping an attempt at escape. “You won’t escape this time!”

 

“I can see that, but I’m not running am I?” as Tyrest spoke he activated the transmutation circle below him, lighting up the alleyway in an eerie red glow.

All across the city red light began to illuminate the night sky as the numerous circles scattered about activated. Far below the city the mass array caught the attention of a large gray mech, causing him to briefly open his optics.

 

Springer looked upon the reaction in shock having never seen a transmutation done at such a large scale before. Though something also struck him as odd. _Most alchemy produces blue lightning so why… why is it_ red _?_

 

“There’s no way this can be _possible!_ ” Roller cried, his one optic wide in shock, “Unless..! Do you think he’s-!”

 

“A matrix!” Springer realized, finishing his brother’s train of thought.

 

Before either could think to react to their shared realization the walls around the circle began to morph and twist around themselves forming automaton after automaton.

 

_He’s using the metal of the buildings to create an army_! Springer realized.

 

“Springer!” Tyrest called as he stood in front of the steadily increasing army. “You’ve thrown your spark away to be nothing more that a turbo-hound to the _military,_ but, do you know what their true plans are?”

 

“Like I care about what the military does!? Not my problem!”

 

“Don't be such a sparkling! _He_ will only lead us to destruction! I'm doing what’s _just!_ what’s _right!”_

 

“And I told you I. Don't. Care!”

 

At Springer’s outburst Roller ran through the still-forming army and punched Tyrest from behind, forcing the mech to fly forward, past Springer, and out of the alley crashing into a guard rail protecting the opening to some of the city's accessible sublevels.

 

“Nice hit Roll!”

 

“We still need to stop his alchemy though!”

 

“Right!” Springer turned towards Tyrest, “So, where is it?” he demanded, “You have to have a matrix on you! Where is it!”

 

“What on Cybertron are you talking about?” Tyrest groaned from his place near the now dented rail.

 

“I’m not gonna repeat myself all night! Where! Is! It!”

 

“Ha! And what are you going to do if I do? You're outmatched against me! Or I should say _us!”_

 

As he spoke several automatons flew out from the entrance to the city’s sublevels and more poured out from the alleyway quickly surrounding the trio. Tyrest took this chance to transform and fly and hover above his army, ready to direct attacks. Following Tyrest’s lead Springer transformed into a helicopter and allowed Roller to grab onto the bars of his alt before flying away from the automaton army and towards the military mechs stationed ahead. At the front of the mass of mechs stood Thunderclash in all his glory.

 

“Stand back! I’ll take care of things from here!” Thunderclash declared as he looked on upon the two fleeing younglings and the small army of automatons following behind.

 

“All yours Major!” Springer said as he flew past the mismatched mech.

 

“I won’t have you harm the citizens of Iacon any longer, Tyrest!”

 

Activating his alchemy, Thunderclash created hundreds of metal spikes to form out of the ground and impale the swarm of automatons. However, instead of halting their attack or staying defeated, the alchemized robots reformed themselves and took off in the opposite direction. Some crashed through buildings as more and more automatons filled into the street.

 

“Way to go _major!_ You made it _worse!”_ Springer shouted.

 

“I-I just tried to help!” A distraught Thunderclash tried to defend himself, horrified that his attempt to help caused more innocent mechs to be injured.

 

A distant crash caught the attention of the three alchemists as they saw the alchemized army all begin to move together, merging forces.

 

“They’re all converging!” Springer said. “Wait! They're all moving towards Iacon Central Command! That’s their goal! He’s gonna destroy it!”

 

“Major! Me and Roller are gonna head after Tyrest! can you destroy the circles?” Springer asked turning away from swarm of automatons.

“Consider it done! Good luck on your end!”

 

* * *

 

Tyrest flew steadily leading the slower army of automatons towards Iacon Central Command.

 

“Fuhrer Overlord, for your numerous crimes against both neutrals and alliance members alike, I grant you a _death sentence_. May your spark rot in the pits!”

 

“Stop!” Springer shouted as his alt mode slammed into Tyrest’s, bringing them both down onto a nearby roof.

 

Seeing the pair land Roller quickly alchemized a platform with the surrounding metal to boost himself up to the roof, landing behind his now transformed brother much like an intimidating shadow. Not one to talk so close to his victory, Tyrest attacked. He alchemized two automatons to fly at the brothers, only for Springer to act quickly in sending the two flying off the roof with an alchemized wall.

 

Tyrest instead alchemized spikes to attack the brothers, only for Roller this time to pull Springer out of the way of the attack. Tyrest seeing his chance leapt at the two, prepared to activate his alchemy, and place his hand over Roller’s head.

 

However, instead of Roller’s frame becoming twisted and deformed, his frame remained intact, the alchemy reaction fizzing and dying upon contact. The only sign of the attack was Roller falling backwards with the force of it.

 

“Roller?!” Springer cried in alarm. He fell with Roller only to kick upwards, barely grazing Tyrest’s Face.

 

Using the momentum from the kick the two were able to stand back up, revealing to Tyrest Roller’s undamaged face.

 

“How?! That would only be possible if you…” A look of dawning realization came over his faceplates. “So, you lost your hands, your brother his hands and face, and I bet that’s nothing compared _shadowplay_ you two have endured, hm? Ha! So you two tried it huh? You two committed the taboo!” at this Springer flinched. “You two tried to manipulate a spark! Alchemy’s one and only unforgivable sin!”

 

* * *

 

_This wasn’t right. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t RIGHT! All they wanted to do was have their carrier back! They just wanted the kind mech that had adopted two nobody orphans! They didn't- they didn't..._  

 

_They didn't want THIS!_       

 

Springer laid on the ground, coolant tears streaming down his face as sobs wracked his small frame. His hands _hurt,_ his head _hurt_ , and they had _failed._ The _thing_ in the middle of the transmutation circle wasn't their carrier, it was a twisted _monster_ that cost them everything. Somewhere to his right was Roller who hadn't stopped screaming since the incident. Glancing over he too screamed in horror and the single blue optic that stared back at him.

 

* * *

 

Springer quietly shook with rage and, and… _regret._ If he had just _known_ back then! Then-! Then he could-! _Doesn't matter what could’ve been, too late for that._

 

“You know. Sometimes there are rules you just shouldn't _break_ . Lines you shouldn't _cross.”_

 

Springer immediately launched himself at Tyrest, punching, kicking, _beating_ the mech who had brought up such unpleasant memories. He took out his frustration, his fear and anger on the older mech only stopping to dodge when Tyrest, knocked to the ground, was able to alchemize some spikes. Roller took this moment to run in using his arm to break the tips of the spikes off and kick Tyrest off the roof, letting him fall of the tall  building.

 

Roller and Springer followed, landing beside the beaten mech, energon running from a few gashes, numerous dents littering his frame, and yet, he was still able to weakly lift himself up.

 

“Just give up, you’re already beaten. _Give up!”_ Springer screamed, hoping his voice didn’t reveal his own internal turmoil at having old wounds reopened.

 

“No can do. I've come too far to be beaten by some _brats!”_ With this decree Tyrest struck once more, this time taking the two brothers by surprise and landing one of the metal spikes in Springer’s side.

 

Springer gave a cry of pain and he was brought to his knees by the attack. Roller quickly broke off the rest of the spike but didn’t dare to remove the spike’s point from its location in his brothers side.

 

“Why don't you get it?! I'm trying to save this alliance!” As he spoke the alchemized army arrived at the barricade that protected central command and began firing and attacking the wall. Seeing the damage being inflicted Tyrest began to laugh hysterically and stumble away from the two brothers. Roller knelt down next to Springer, trying to see if there was any way to help him before they could get to a medic.

 

“Spring? Spring!” Roller cried as Springer stumbled to his feet all the while yanking out the spike embedded in his side with just a spurt of energon, only to immediately clutch his side as the pain hit.

 

Biting back a groan of pain he resolved himself to continue going after Tyrest.

 

“I’m ok Roll, ‘ve had worse. ‘Sides, I'm not _done with him.”_

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere in the city, the army tried to fight back against the mech-made army only to have all their attempts thwarted by the creation of even more drones.

 

“Where do they all keep coming from!?” One mech yelled.

 

Behind said mech a very slagged-off Skids marched up to the Automaton Army after taking a very impromptu trip to the wash racks after his earlier _embarrassment_ . _Although,_ he mused, _I did set a new personal record for shortest time taken to wash up. Gotta take little victories when they come._

 

Taking up a stance he activated his alchemy, slamming a hand onto the ground. Immediately the mass of created mechs fell apart much like a puzzle whose pieces had all been scattered. Before the mechs could begin to reform, Skids reactivated his alchemy again and the metal returned back to Cybertron itself.            

 

“How do like that you _glitch?!”_  He nearly screamed at the nonexistent remains of Tyrest’s army.

 

He had been having a bad week at this point and this Tyrest nonsense was definitely getting to him. Maybe he needed a vacation, somewhere nice and quiet. Away from Overlord and crazy former state alchemists. He’d have to ask Nautica where a good vacation spot was this time of year…

 

Off to the side, having watched Skids take down an entire army, was said Lieutenant.

 

“Always one for the dramatics” Nautica smiled fondly after watching Skids’ outburst.

 

* * *

     

_How odd is it that I've been in more alleyways in these past few days than my entire life?_ Tyrest mused as he ran through the aforementioned alleyway, stopping now and then to lean against the wall when the pain of his wounds became too severe. Pushing himself off the wall he quickly moved ahead until the outline of a large mech blocked his path ahead.

 

Of course he recognized the new arrival, anyone would. The towering stature, the malicious red optics, the full, luscious lips. There was no doubt that it was Fuhrer Overlord who stood in his path. Tyrest didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The object of his hatred, his revenge, his _justice_ just walked right into him.

 

“Fuhrer Overlord!” He started laughing, hysterically probably but Overlord was _right there! At long last he could enact justice for all those neutrals!_ “Perfect!”

 

All other thoughts cleared from his head for a mantra of _kill, kill, kill, kill!_ Overtook his thoughts. _He was right there!_ Tyrest didn't even realize when he transmuted his arm into a grotesque spike that leaked his own precious energon, the pain hardly registered, he didn't feel the pound of the metal ground against his feet, the dull ‘clang’ of his feet hitting the ground. _He’s right there! Kill Kill KIL-_

 

He didn't notice the massive hole where his spark should be, either.

 

As Tyrest’s graying corpse laid on the cold metal ground, a glowing blue crystal cased in an orange metal with two gray handles fell in the alleyway. The crystal, which at one point might’ve glowed a brilliant blue, was dull and gray, much like the corpse it laid near. Over time the crystal seemed to disintegrate and the metal that protected its former brilliance seemed to melt back into the ground below. By the end of it there was nothing but a smirking fuhrer and a corpse left.

 

* * *

 

Back in a prison cell, far from where a current corpse laid sat a lone mech. From within the darkness of his cell he spoke to no one in particular.

 

“And another sinner pays his dues...”

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the city Skids and Thunderclash were busy dealing with the circles that were still producing automatons.

 

Skids dealt swiftly with a large portion of the manufactured mechs before-

 

“Now, Major!” Skids shouted.

 

“Leave it to me!”

 

Oddly enough his enthusiasm seemed to create ‘sparkles’ around him, though those who knew Thunderclash knew this to be a normal occurrence.

 

With a quick use of his alchemy, Thunderclash destroyed the ground beneath the transmutation circle. Simultaneously, throughout the city the Automatons stopped and bled back into the ground, becoming one with the metal once more. The red alchemical light ceased its eerie domination of the night sky.

 

* * *

 

Far below the city, below even what was thought to be the lowest level of the city itself, a gray mech closed his red optics, his attention no longer on the happenings of the surface.

 

* * *

 

Back in the alleyway where Tyrest’s corpse laid, the two brothers finally caught up, only to see their target long dead with medical teams examining his cadaver and the Fuhrer standing nearby.

 

“Fuhrer Overlord?” Springer questioned, curious as to why the mech would seek out a criminal on his own.

 

“Hm? Ah yes _good job_ trying to apprehend this criminal, Wrecked.” The mech spoke with a grin too _nice_ that it sent up every warning sign Springer had. He felt the need to _leave right now, go go go, danger danger danger!_ “I came out to try my hand at helping everyone out. _Be a real team player_ . Who’dve of thought I’d actually _catch_ the mech!” The grin ceased trying to be nice and became malicious, “ _lucky me.”_

 

* * *

 

_Can't even come in late after spending half the night running around central huh?_ Skids bemoaned. Even talking with Trailcutter wasn't doing any favors for his mood.

 

“Sooo, according to everyone you’re the heroic mech that stopped the terrible Automaton Alchemist and his Army of Drones!” Trailcutter smiled waving his arms about in a way to make his description seem amazing. _Probably a trick he does with his sparklings, of which_ he _was_ not.

 

“All I did was run clean up duty, you want the mech who took him down talk to the Fuhrer.” _If he could just get Trailcutter out of the office and bribe Nautica with doing her paperwork for a decaorn maybe he could take a few joors off for some nice relaxing office chair recharge._

 

“That's not what the Fuhrer is saying!” Trailcutter must’ve seen the deadpan on his faceplates before responding, “Oh so it’s like _that_ . Don’t wanna take credit from others huh? Just let me give you some advice I’ve learned from working in Iacon for so long, _If a superior officer gives you credit for something you didn’t do you might want to take it.”_

 

Skids was definitely not embarrassed about being called out by his best friend, nope, definitely not.

* * *

 

 

Hospitals were decidedly Springer’s least favorite place. The only exception would be a certain family friend’s clinic all the way back in Yuss. But sadly they weren’t _in_ Yuss, they were in Iacon. And he was hospitalized with a bad case of impalement. Thankfully easily treated.

 

“You know we never did find out if he had a matrix or not…” Roller spoke up from beside the berth Springer was on in their private room.

 

“Huh, guess not. Maybe in the report they’ll mention finding it on him of something?”

 

However, before Roller could begin to respond, the door to their room opened revealing their visitor to be none other than Thunderclash himself.

 

“Oh Springer I’d heard you were injured so I had to come visit!” Thunderclash exclaimed before offering a box of energon goodies, “I had hoped that this might cheer you up but I wasn't sure what flavor you liked so I tried to get at least one of everything!”

 

It was hard to say no to a mech so earnest and nice like Thunderclash, even if he came on kinda strong now and then. And Roller would _swear_ the mech carried glitter or _something_ because how in the _pits_ did the mech seem to manifest sparkles everywhere?!

 

“Uhh, Thanks.” Springer replied dumbly.

 

“Please if you need anything feel free to comm me! No matter the time I’ll do whatever I can to aid you two!” With that the mech turned around and left with a smile and a cheery wave.

 

“Weird.” Roller stated.

 

“Pfft. Yeah.” Springer responded before the two broke out in laughter.

 

* * *

 

Far away from Iacon in the only temple in a small desert town was a fairly large purple mech and an even larger mech with what appeared to be a smelter for a chest.

 

The purple mech spoke through an external comm line while his partner was ‘indisposed.’

 

“So Tyrest is dead, is that right? I see… What a shame… I had expected more from a so-called State Alchemist. How _disappointing._ But still, the matrix?” He paused while the mech on the other side relayed what happened in Iacon the previous night. “Hm, sounds like he overused it.”

 

He was interrupted by a choked scream coming from beside him.

 

“ _Helex_ , I’m trying to talk hear, _keep it down._ ” He turned to the other mech in the room with an annoyed glare, well the other mech currently not bleeding out on the ground with half his body being consumed by the larger mech. “Yes things are going very well here in Tyger Pax, we’ll be ready. It’ll all be happening very _soon._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've already done a lot of world building for this AU and while i'd love to share it with all of you that would probably spoil some things we've added into this AU that isn't in the show ;) We also built a huge list of who's who before ven writing anything. Which is why Spinger is Ed (he's punchy) and Roller is Al (doesnt like anything in his alt he doesn't want there) Originally we went through so many characters before deciding on these two...


End file.
